


Not ready to make nice

by katiebuttercup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Not A Happy Ending, We know Brienne is the most noble person in this world deserves every beautiful thing in the world, but she’s also human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Brienne isn’t ready to forgive and forget





	Not ready to make nice

He stares down at the body of his sister and wants to howl. His whole life, his mirror image, his everything is dead. He drags in a lungful of air, above him Arya Stark stands motionless and remorseless. 

Gods.

What is he going to do? Who is he? Is he anything now? 

Emotions war inside him, trying to reconcile the feelings of pure relief and gut churning sorrow. He’d loved Cersei for so long, had fought for her for so long, a part of him dying alongside his twin. 

But the seven kingdoms were safe, Brienne was safe now and the relief almost poleaxed him.

It is bittersweet when Arya offers him her shoulder to lean on, he’s suddenly acutely aware of the wound in his side and thigh. They hobble down the stairs and into the dying embers of the battle. He sees her, and he reaches out for her but she nods once, sharply and disappears into the chaos.

It’s weeks before he sees her again, both back in Winterfell. Sansa keeps Brienne close to her side. 

Finally she seeks him out, he’s overeager, almost giddy, which almost topples him over. He’s still healing. 

He reaches for her automatically when he sees the scar across her brow, she ducks away from his touch.

“You’re hurt”

“It is nothing, just a reminder to keep up with my training,” 

“But-“ he tries to reach for her again but this time she pushes him. 

“I’m going back to Tarth...for a while. Lady Sansa has given me leave,”

His heart thumps painfully, she’s leaving. Leaving Lady Sansa. Leaving him.

“Brienne..”

“I don’t want to play games Jaime” Brienne says, “I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to talk about what happened, I am not trying to make you court me, I’m not trying to be coy. I am a knight. I wanted to tell you straight”

“Brienne I’m sorry, You have to believe me but this thing I have-had with Cersei, I can’t control it. But she’s gone now...it’s all over”

“Yes,” Brienne says carefully, “and so are a lot of things, I can’t give you the absolution you seek, Jaime. I can’t go back, not even for you,” 

His heart hammered against his rib cage, it couldn’t be, they had won, they were alive and now...

“Brienne,” 

“We should look at this as a fresh start, Lady Sansa is willing to show mercy because you ultimately did the right thing. Take it Jaime, take it and live,” 

“Without you?”

“Without me,” Brienne confirms.


End file.
